timelessnbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiya Marri
'Jiya '''Marri is one of the main characters of ''Timeless. She is a member of the Lifeboat team and girlfriend of Rufus Carlin History Jiya is born with a heart murmur and lives with it through most of her life. She loses her father from pancreas cancer, causing her to be terrified of doctors. For months after their time travel to the Red Scare, Jiya begins suffering from seizures and continues to have visions. However, she has Connor and Rufus swear not to tell anyone about her side effects. One day at work, Jiya and many others survive a bomb at Mason Industries planted by Rittenhouse agents. However, this leads Lucy to believe most of her friends, including Jiya are killed. In reality, Jiya and the entire lifeboat team now live in a bunker for their own protection. Wyatt and Rufus leave to rescue Lucy from Carol and Emma, leaving Jiya, Connor and Denise behind. However, Jiya continues having siezures and visions when Rufus and Wyatt are gone. She nearly collapses, but Connor calls her back. Rufus and Wyatt return home with a very much alive and well Lucy, much to Jiya's and the others' reliefs. After Lucy returns, she shares a room with Jiya. However, Jiya notices her roommate is staring up at the ceiling and not getting much sleep. Worried about her friend, Jiya tells Wyatt of Lucy's condition since the mission to World War I. That day, while assisting Rufus, Jiya has another vision, this time seeing burn marks on her boyfriend's arms. However, the vision quickly disappears. When Rufus returns home, to Jiya's horror, her vision came true. When she emerges from the Lifeboat, Jiya has a vision of Rufus facing off Puritan soldiers and collapses on the ground. A very concerned Denise rushes to Jiya, to make sure she is alright. Connor and Rufus break their promise to Jiya and they inform Denise that Jiya has been suffering from seizures and visions ever since their mission during the Red Scare era. Agent Christopher tells them that they should have told her this earlier. Jiya reveals she didn't want anyone to think that she was expandable. However, Denise tells Jiya that she nor the entire team are expandable to her and insists that Jiya sees a doctor. However, the young woman, very fed up, snaps that she is fine and wants everyone to stop bothering her before she walks away. However, Agent Christopher still calls in a doctor to make sure everything is alright. After her visit to the doctor, Jiya reveals to Conner and Agent Christopher that she is actually healthier than they believed her to be. She states that the murmur she had when she was young had vanished, and wonders what happened to her in the Lifeboat. Later, Rufus returns to the bunker, who asks her how everything went. Jiya admits she hadn't felt healthier than in her entire life. The team is later joined by Garcia Flynn, whom they helped break out of prison.Shortly after, Wyatt breaks out of the Bunker. Abilities *'Resourcefulness - '''Jiya is very resourceful, as she was able to easily figure out what happened to Amy. *'Foresight - 'Jiya can have visions of the future, based on being the fourth person on the Lifeboat. Trivia Character Notes Etymology * Jiya's last name has never been established. Character Notes * Jiya is of Lebanon descent. * Had a heart murmur, which prevented her from running track, but it went away after entering the Lifeboat. * Jiya is revealed to be a fan of ''Star-Trek. * Jiya has had a fear of doctors ever since her father's unfortunate visit to the doctor. * Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lighthouse Team Members